CDT
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Secuela de HEB. Edward e Isa lucharon contra sus propios demonios descubriendo el amor que ambos sentían. ¿Quién dice que en una relación BDSM no puede haber hijos? La niña de ojos verdes esmeralda y el cabello castaño rojizo se adentra en sus vidas como un bólido. ¿Qué pasará cuando Isa crea que es hija de Edward? Summary completo en el interior


**Finalmente llegué con la secuela de HEB, espero que les guste**_._

* * *

Edward e Isa lucharon contra sus propios demonios descubriendo el amor que ambos sentían.

¿Quién dice que en una relación BDSM no puede haber hijos?

Cinco años después una pequeña toca a sus puertas. La niña de ojos verdes esmeralda y el cabello castaño rojizo se adentra en sus vidas como un bólido.

¿Qué pasará cuando Isa crea que es hija de Edward? ¿Él la engañó?

Los demonios volvieron a sus vidas, los temores reaparecen, pero estos no son tan fuertes como para tirar todo abajo, pero un secuestro atenta contra la cordura de Isa.

Su bebé.

Los demonios de carne y hueso de su pasado han regresado.

* * *

_Sentir más sed en cada fuente_

_Y ver más sombra en cada abismo, _

_En este amor que es siempre el mismo,_

_Pero que siempre es diferente._

La Sed Insaciable por José Ángel Buesa

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado seis años desde que había conocido a su amo, su señor. Cinco años desde que tenía una vida plena con él. Tres años desde que había dejado de ser Isa Swan, convirtiéndose en Isa Masen. Tres años de haber visto por última vez a sus padres encerrados tras las rejas.

Ella suspiró sentándose frente al piano, vistiendo solo una camisa de su amo y bragas. Lo extrañaba, una semana sin él le resultaba una locura. Sus demonios habían desaparecido casi por completo, sin embargo siempre habría dudas, el temor a quedarse sola nuevamente la perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

Con delicadeza comenzó a tocar la canción que desde adolescente había compuesto para el que sería el amor de su vida, en ese momento no había dueño de ella, pero ahora que lo conocía, tanto la canción como ella le pertenecían a su amo.

—_Love me, mio amore_ —susurró dejándose llevar por la magia de las notas.

Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó el teléfono sonar en la sala de estar hasta que el celular comenzó a vibrar sobre el asiento, con un respingo levantó el móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—Isa, Isa. Si no te llamo, nunca te acordarías de mí —rió por la voz exagerada de Rosalie.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte, lo juro —se levantó y salió de la habitación del piano, cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Claro, claro ¿Dónde está el tonto de tu marido? —se llevó la mano al pecho, a pesar de que llevaban tres años siendo marido y mujer legalmente, aun no se acostumbraba a esas palabras, cada vez que las escuchaba, su corazón comenzaba a aletear emocionado.

—New York, terminando de arreglar el traslado de la sucursal de _Software's Camp_ a Londres.

—Pobre mi niña —escuchó la voz de Emmett— ¿Cómo te trata _La Toscana_? —su acento italiano la hizo reír.

—En realidad no me gusta mucho, prefiero Seattle, Londres o Southampton. Aquí me es muy difícil comunicarme, siempre que salgo, él debe ir a mi lado para ser el traductor.

—¿Te quejas? Porque si es así, él se enterará.

—Claro que no, solo que a veces es bueno salir sola.

—Morirá cuando se lo cuente —Emmett rió macabramente.

—Vamos, no sé cómo expresarlo, solo que últimamente está muy celoso cada vez que salimos.

—No confundas celos con posesivo.

—Sé la diferencia. Puedo decir que lo conozco muy bien.

—Vete, vete —escuchó a Rosalie decir—, Emmett Jr. te necesita —pasó unos segundos antes de volverla a escuchar—. Ya estamos solas. Es normal, y sí, son celos. Tómalo con calma, ni siquiera los notes o le digas algo porque si lo haces, estallará aquella vena que tiene en la frente —la rubia rió—. ¿Si se le pasará en algún momento? No, pero te acostumbras.

—Joder, la vena en su frente —rió—, te inventas cosas extrañas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Mucho tiempo con Emmett está alterando mi sentido del humor. Si lo escucharas hablar con Emmett Jr. cielos, son dos niños pequeños.

—Espero poder verlo pronto, ahora debo irme, él está a minutos de llamar.

—Dile algo sexy, consiéntelo.

—Adiós, Rosalie.

—Consiéntelo —le gritó antes de colgar.

Consentirlo era lo que más hacía, siempre lo haría. Sonrió un tanto enternecida, le amaba tanto que dolía.

El tiempo era irrelevante, su vida era como un libro que se escribía a medida que transcurría; cuando miraba atrás, quería arrancar muchas páginas, muchos errores, pero lo que más amaba de mirar al pasado era aquella parte en que sus recuerdos desaparecieron, en que se convirtieron en hojas en blanco y ya no era una maquina quien escribía, sino que era la tinta su corazón que marcaba cada palabra sin importar si era dolor o felicidad, valía la pena cada gota, pero los recuerdos regresaron y la maquina luchaba con su alma para regresar al mando, sin embargo no pudo vencer. Se juró a sí misma que cada capítulo de su vida sería escrito con sentimientos puros. Con la tinta de su alma.

Se tumbó en la gran cama y encendió el reproductor a la espera de su llamada, lo necesitaba, tanto su voz como su toque. Sonaba tonto, pero dormía con su ropa para sentirle más cerca; habían sido cinco meses largos y duros para los dos, él se había cansado de manejar _Software's Camp_ por teléfono y por cada problema debía tomar un avión a la sede en el otro continente y decidió moverla a Londres, donde vivirían cerca de sus padres y de Rosalie y Emmett.

El ringtone de él llenó la habitación por sobre New Divide de Linkin Park. Contestó de inmediato.

—_Mi señor_ —susurró emocionada.

—Isa —él ronroneó eróticamente haciendo que todo el vello del cuerpo se erizara— ¿Me has extrañado?

—Mucho, mucho.

—¿Qué escuchas? —recordó su secreto, su nuevo amor por Linkin Park.

—Nada interesante —se levantó y apagó el estéreo.

—¿Te has tocado como lo ordené? —gimió al recordar su voz casi orgásmica cuando le ordenó tocarse al mediodía como lo acababa de hacer.

—No pude hacerlo sin tu instrucción, lo siento mucho, amo.

—Muy mal, me has desobedecido —él gruñó—. Cierra los ojos —ordenó enojado. Con la respiración agitada lo hizo—. ¿Qué estás usando?

—Una de tus camisas y bragas sexis —gimió al imaginarlo viéndola.

—Puedo olerte, nena. Tan mojada.

—Solo para ti.

—Comienza a desabotonar esa linda camisa.

Edward había llegado dos días antes, porque ya no soportaba estar un día más lejos de ella. La sorprendería.

Siguiendo el protocolo de las noches, la llamó desde el piso inferior y comenzó a subir los escalones en silencio mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Había sido un aliciente escucharla decir que no se había tocado; había aprendido tantas cosas nuevas que quería experimentar y qué mejor que un castigo.

Abrió la puerta y la vio acostada en el centro de la cama, sus piernas estaban abiertas con las rodillas dobladas, dándole una perfecta visión de sus bragas que no eran de las tan sexis, ella usaba una de corazones rojos y azules. Adoraba ese tipo de ropa interior porque mostraba lo inocente que seguía siendo, pero más amaba las de encaje casi transparente. Se cubrió la boca amortiguando la risa.

—Quítate las bragas, quiero ver tu sonrosado coñito.

Bebió cada uno de sus movimientos, perdiendo la razón por no tocarla, pero se retuvo allí, observando.

—Es hermoso, abre más las piernas.

La escuchó quejarse cuando el aire frío se coló por sus piernas y le tocó la carne que debía estar caliente. Desde donde estaba podía ver su coño brillante de excitación, sus jugos le llamaban para que los saboreara.

—Te toco los pechos —ella cerró las manos cogiendo un puñado de la sabana—, tus suaves y dulces pezones me los llevo a la boca, chupándolos —su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez— ¿Puedes sentirme, nena?

—Puedo olerte, mi amor —se removió en la cama.

—Mis dedos tocan tu coño caliente, quiero probarte.

Isa se aferró con más fuerza de la sabana, lo siente allí, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

—¿Me sientes, nena?

Sintió un roce en sus labios inferiores y con sorpresa abrió los ojos, encontrándose con él; tiró el teléfono a un lado y se levantó para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso ardiente, la lengua de él le invadió con urgencia y la tumbó contra la cama, mordiéndola dolorosamente en el cuello cuando abandonó sus labios y empezó una serie de besos a lo largo este, para luego pasar la lengua por su clavícula con dirección a los pechos, donde se dedicó a chuparle los pezones y terminando de romper la camisa que usaba.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó con voz jadeante, enderezándose en el colchón en el espacio vacío entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Demasiado —él comenzó a desabrochar sus jeans y de pronto se detuvo. Isa lo miró suplicante pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero escucharte pedírmelo.

—Mi señor, por favor. Lo necesito —lo miró a sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión que bailaba en ellos. Estiró la mano y tocó su abdomen duro y musculoso.

—¿Qué necesitas? —la sonrisa caliente y prometedora apareció. Él quería hacerle suplicar.

—A ti mi señor; tu piel, necesito que me cojas en cada superficie de esta, tu casa.

—Nuestra casa —bajó el cierre con una lentitud dolorosa y esperanzadora.

—Por favor, por favor —abrió más las piernas, mostrándole que tanto lo quería y necesitaba en su interior.

—Tócate para mí, quiero verte —con los ojos abiertos como platos, Isa lo vio bajarse de la cama y sentarse en el sillón que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

—Yo… —con las mejillas enrojecidas se sentó y le miró suplicante; ella podía hacer todo lo que él pidiese, pero menos tocarse; había una barrera que no había roto y esa era darse placer a sí misma.

—Hazlo —gruñó Edward con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Él lo sabía y él también la quería follar, lo notaba por el bulto en sus pantalones.

Isa se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

Con la respiración agitada se dejó caer en el colchón y cerró los ojos llevando a su mente las muchas veces que su señor le había tocado.

Sus manos actuaron solas, cada movimiento que Edward hacía en su mente, ella lo llevaba la realidad, acariciando sus pechos con un poco de rudeza, pasó lentamente la yema de los dedos por las aureolas, enviando cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Sus pezones erectos pedían por la boca de él, que la mordiera; se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo humedeció con saliva para luego pellizcarse aquellos puntos. Gimió de placer-dolor.

Lentamente dejó que sus manos bajaron por su abdomen, tocando la piel suave y erizada hasta que llegó a su zona púbica, donde sintió un cosquilleo en su matriz, por inercia cerró las piernas tratando de conseguir consuelo. Su labio inferior temblaba, estaba descubriendo un placer diferente al que su marido le daba.

Continuó el camino hacia el sur, tocando su nudo de nervios que la hicieron levantar las caderas en busca de algo que la llenara. Se detuvo unos segundos allí, amando la sensación y electricidad que emanaba hacia todo su organismo. Siguió hacia abajo, hacia su canal que llorosamente pedía ser llenado. Introdujo un dedo, pero eso no le bastó, muy delgado y pequeño como para que le hiciera comparación a la polla de su señor. Otro dedo le hizo compañía al anterior y comenzó un baile de penetración que la estaba frustrando. Con la mandíbula apretada salió de su interior y se dedicó a tocar su clítoris con movimientos circulares para irrumpir abruptamente en su coño, bombear dos veces y luego continuar con su tormento en el clítoris.

Se encontraba en aquel juego absurdo y frustrante cuando dos dedos la invadieron con fuerza. Impulsivamente arqueó la espalda gimiendo agónicamente. Dejó de tocarse y de pronto su toque desapareció. Desorientada abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada ennegrecida. Urgida por su liberación volvió a tocarse mirándolo y él retomó su monta manual.

El orgasmo la atravesó con fuerza, era como si un rayo le hubiera caído del cielo. Gritó y con una mano se aferró a las sabanas mientras sus caderas llegaban al encuentro de los dedos de Edward.

Para Edward ser espectador de ese show tan excitante lo llevó a desnudarse y comenzar a tocar su verga, pasando la mano a lo largo de esta, apretando un poco y tocar la punta con su pulgar. Movió la cabeza y se soltó, él no se masturbaba, y no empezaría ahora.

Vio la frustración que Isa comenzaba a tener y le dio el pequeño empujón que necesitaba, sin embargo él continuaba duro. Era su turno de jugar con ella.

La dejó sola por unos minutos, necesitaba algunas cosas del cuarto de juegos.

Regresó con cuerda roja y una navaja.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó dejando caer la cuerda sobre la cama.

—Sí, mi señor.

Ella se dio la vuelta y tuvo una perfecta vista de su culo respingón que azotaría hasta dejarlo rojo.

Cogió un par de almohadas y las colocó debajo del vientre de ella, haciendo que sus rodillas sostuvieran su peso.

Comenzó atando sus muslos y dejando de lado lo que seguiría, primero la azotaría. Se acercó a su rostro, donde dejó un beso rápido y mordelón sobre sus labios antes de atarle juntas las manos y unirlas al cabecera de la cama que era de hierro forjado con forma de enredaderas; por último, dobló la camisa que él había usado en el vuelo y le vendó los ojos con ella para que percibiera su olor cuando la estuviera cogiendo.

Con la palma de las manos le recorrió la espalda, haciendo presión en su columna, en especial cerca del cuello. Allí había un punto que la enloquecía de necesidad, la primera vez que él lo había intentado presionó mal y ella terminó muriéndose de la risa. Pero ahora todo era diferente, conocía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hizo presión por segunda vez e Isa lloriqueó removiéndose. Al llegar a su trasero, le dio una nalgada, dejando impresa su mano allí; amasó un poco y le propinó otra y otra. Su piel enrojecida le provocaba. Repartió mordidas a lo largo de su espalda y cuello, susurrándole palabras sucias.

Pequeñas manchas rojas la marcaban y él estaba orgulloso de ello, ella le pertenecía en todos los sentidos y nadie, nadie la arrebataría de sus manos. Gruñó e hizo a un lado los recuerdos.

Ató sus piernas con sus muslos, dejando que las rodillas la sostuvieran; las separó más, dejando a la vista su delicioso coño. Pasó un dedo por él y se lo llevó a la boca saboreándola. Gruñó, quería lamerla pero estaba tan cachondo que sentía que se correría en cualquier momento.

La penetró con dureza, amando su dulce y caliente canal que lo recibió con un apretón que le hizo cerrar las manos fuertemente en su suave y pequeña cintura. Comenzó con un vaivén rápido que disminuía la velocidad y la retomaba con brusquedad.

Isa tiraba de sus ataduras, Edward la atormentaba y demonios, él era bueno en ello. Su verga la dejaba un segundo para tocar su clítoris y arremeter nuevamente en su interior. Sin tener control sobre su cuerpo se corrió con un grito de júbilo que él le acompañó con un gruñido mientras sus dedos de enterraban en la carne de su cintura.

Con respiración acelerada, la desató y se tumbó a su lado, llevando a consigo, acunándola hacia su pecho.

—Hola —Edward le saludó besándole los labios con lentitud.

—¿Qué tal tu vuelo? —Isa le acarició la mejilla; su incipiente barba le hizo cosquillas.

—Aburrido, como siempre.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?

—Era una sorpresa.

—Pude haber ido por ti —besó su cuello.

—Ya estoy aquí —la apretó más a su cuerpo—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también, esta casa es gigantesca sin ti.

—Pronto regresaremos a casa y no tendré que viajar tanto.

—Dame una fecha, necesito tener una.

—En mes y medio estaremos en Londres —la besó—. Mes y medio.

Entre besos y caricias hicieron el amor, reclamando el cuerpo del otro.

xoxo

Luego de una ducha, Edward se sentó en el balcón de su habitación con su característico vaso de Whisky. Miró hacia el interior y vio a su mujer dormida, enredada entre las sabanas con su cabello castaño rojizo iluminando las sabanas.

Le dio un sorbo al líquido ambarino y se relajó. La noche era fría y de cielo estrellado.

Con una larga respiración dejó que los recuerdos que había alejado un par de horas atrás llegaran.

Ambos vivían en Southampton, Isa estaba en la universidad y él trabajaba en un instituto.

Ella mantenía una vida universitaria casi como la de todos, con pocas diferencias. Ella vivía con él y no iba a todas las fiestas a emborracharse y mucho menos a follar con cualquier idiota.

Segundo año en esa ciudad, todo iba perfectamente hasta que un tipo llegó.

James McCallister.

Sus ojos azules y cabello rubio no fueron lo que provocó esa fisura entre ellos. Fue de donde provenía él. "_A Better World_" había llegado para joderles nuevamente la vida.

Con la mentira de que él había escapado de esa "vida" se unió a ella, convenciéndola de que era una buena persona, que la comprendía. Mentía.

Él nunca había dejando esa estúpida organización, simplemente estaba fuera para estudiar y manipular a Isa.

De pronto sus padres aparecieron y ella no se lo dijo, simplemente los continuó viendo a escondidas mientras ellos le lavaban la cabeza.

—Él nunca se casará contigo —Isa le contó la frase que le había hecho trastabillar hacia ellos.

Mientras que en realidad Edward esperaba a que ella terminara la universidad para dar el siguiente paso.

Isa les creyó, no confió en él y como si se tratase de un _déjà vu_ ella se fue cuando él no estaba en casa. Maldijo al rubio.

Al siguiente día fue por ella a la universidad. Sus ojos irritados demostraban que no había sido una decisión fácil y él se sujetaría a eso para tenerla de regreso. Esa noche hablaron, ella se lo contó todo y Edward le dijo cual había sido la razón del por qué no era su esposa aun.

Edward los cazó, estuvo todo el día fuera del departamento que Charlie había alquilado para Isa.

Cuando los vio llegar a la pareja tomados de la mano, bajó de su auto y los enfrentó.

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? —Edward le preguntó al hombre—. Cuando fui a tu casa —la mujer miró a Charlie asustada— dejé en claro que te mantuvieras lejos de ella.

—No eres el hombre que ella necesita —Edward rió.

—Dime ¿Qué necesita Isa?

—Eres muy mayor para ella —la mujer contraatacó.

—Que ironía. Pensaban casarla con un hombre cuarentón y ¿ahora soy yo muy mayor? —rió amargamente—. Mira —señaló al hombre frente a él—, aléjense de ella, tú y tu sequito de desquiciados, no me obligues a usar la fuerza policial. Sabes a lo que te atienes, Charlie.

Vio al hombre palidecer y llevarse a la mujer con furia.

Creyó que eso había funcionado, que los dejarían tranquilos, pero no fue así.

Una semana después, en la puerta de su casa la drogaron y la secuestraron.

Ellos fueron tan estúpidos que no ocultaron la placa del coche en el que viajaban. Las cámaras de seguridad de la casa habían captado el número; para la policía fue fácil localizarlos al norte de la ciudad en una iglesia.

El karma era una perra. Justamente cuando trataban de forzarla a casarse, la fuerza armada irrumpió allí, llevándose presos a los padres de Isa, los padres de James, al rubio y al sacerdote que era parte del plan.

Abrazó a su mujer que vestía de novia antigua y vio que actuaba raro. En el hospital descubrieron que la droga que usaron era escopolamina, ella no podía controlarse, era como si hubieran encerrado a sus decisiones y la manejaran como un títere, por más que ella deseara no hacer algo, si se lo ordenaban, lo haría.

Ese mismo año se habían casado, prefería que se corrieran rumores en el campus, a que ella tuviera dudas.

* * *

**Como ya saben, este es un borrador de la novela.**

**Todos los derechos son míos, está legalmente protegidos contra la copia y distribución sin mi autorización. Si la encuentran en otra parte, ya sea adaptada o tal como la publico, por favor, avísenme.**

**2013 ©Ariana ArEd**

Código: 1307265479596


End file.
